omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuna Yuki
Character Synopsis Yuna Yuki (Yūki Yūna) is the protagonist and titular character of the Yuki Yuna is a Hero anime series. She is a second-year middle school student and a member of the school's Hero Club. She prides herself on being a hero, helping out others in need and always remaining optimistic. Character Statistics Tiering: High 6-A | 4-C | 3-A Verse: Yuki Yuna is a Hero Name: Yuna Yuki Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Hero Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Invulnerability, Immortality (Type 4), Martial Arts, Resistance to cold and ice, Resistance to Black Holes and Gravity | All previous abilities but amplified, Flight | Previous abilities of her Mankai form, but highly boosted by the influence of the Shinju, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation. Destructive Ability: Multi-Continental Level (Is shown to be stronger than Fu, who can one-shot Vertexes, which are shown to be able to shrug off nukes, even in their weakest forms;should be comparable to Sonoko Nogi and Gin Midowa) | Star Level (Was able to destroy a Vertex soul comparable to the size of Earth's moon;she also destroyed the Sun with a single punch) | Universe Level (Yuna was powered by the Shinju who created the entire Universe and she defeated the Heavenly Gods with a single punch, affecting the space outside the Shinju) Speed: High Hypersonic (Easily tagged Vertex missiles, which should be greater in speed than any of humanity's missiles, the fastest of which go at Mach 25) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Traveled to the center of the giant Vertex soul in about 5 seconds, which should be comparable to the radius of our own moon) | Massively FTL+ (She is faster than the Heavenly Gods) Lifting Ability: At least Class K (Was able to toss the Scorpio Vertex a fair distance) | Unknown, likely at least Class K (Should be vastly superior to her Hero form) | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multi-Continental Class | Star Class | Universe Class Durability: Multi-Continent Level (Though her fairies make her very difficult to kill; took hits from Vertexes) | Star Level (Was able to survive the explosion of the Sun) | Universe Level (Tanked an Energy Blast from the Heavenly God without being damaged) Stamina: Very High (Easily tanked being slapped around by the Scorpio Vertex) | Very High | Limitless Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range | Multi-Universal via Reality Warping and Space-Time Manipulation Intelligence: *'Average' for a 2nd-year in middle school, but very adaptable in fights. *She's also a competent and charismatic leader. Weaknesses: If she loses the will to go on, Yuna cannot become a Hero Versions: Hero | Mankai | Shinju Other Attributes List of Equipment: Gauntlets and greaves, her fairies Gyuki and Kasha | Giant robotic arms | Gauntlets Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hero Punch:' Yuna's first fairy, Gyuki, allows her to condense energy into her gauntlets and lets her release it in a punch she dubs the "Hero Punch". *'Hero Kick:' Yuna's second fairy, Kasha, allows her to control firey energy with her greaves and lets her release it in explosive kicks that she does the "Hero Kick". *'Immortality:' Yuuna's fairies protect her from all kinds of death (poisoning, extreme beat-up, suicide, drowning, hanging, disembowelment, free fall, etc.), whether she's in Hero mode or not. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yuki Yuna is a Hero Category:Anime Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3